magicgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Warping
Warping is the Ability to instantaneously travel from one place to another without actually passing through the space in between those places. Warping can also be done between different dimensions. There are several different methods of warping, and these can be acheived with devices or with personal powers. There are also countermeasures that can be placed to prevent warping. Types of Warping Magic Warping Also known as "standard warping" or just "warping", magic warping is the most basic form of spatial warping. This allows instantaneous teleportation between two points. While this type doesn't require much time to occur, arriving at a distant, specific destination can be difficult if not done slowly enough. A significant amount of energy is needed to perform this warp, and severe headaches can occur if done too frequently, such as several times in an hour. The user can also transport other people and objects with them if they are in contact with the user. is more difficult and uses more energy when done frequently, with a lot of people or large objects, or over great distances. The amount of people, size of objects, and frequency of warping have a larger effect than distance. There is usually a flash of light that appears when a magic warp is performed. This ability is most commonly possessed by people from Magic Castle. Known Users: Nolan Chaos Control Chaos control is very similar to standard warping, but with a few key differences. Without a power crystal, the user is limited to very short distances of teleportation with chaos contol, and it's much harder to perform. With a power crystal, the range extends to interplanetary distances. However, like magic warping, a significant amount of energy is needed to perform chaos control. Unlike standard warping however, if two people use chaos control at the same time, the rift created is not just one in space, but in time as well, allowing travel through time. This ability became impossible after Jackson and Aang sealed the course of time. Like standard warping, using chaos control is more difficult and uses more energy when done frequently, with a lot of people or large objects, or over great distances. However, the distance has a much larger effect than the amount of people, size of objects, and frequency of usage. Known Users: Jackson, Aang, Bennett (in super form only), Ricky, Double-Jackson Jumping Jumping is the more unusual form spatial warping. It requires much less energy, and it is most certainly the fastest form of warping, but it also has limitations. One with this ability, known as a jumper, can only travel to a place that they have seen before, whether it be in real life, or a picture. High voltages also can prevent a jumper from teleporting. However, jumping occurs very quickly and can be done several times in a quick succession and over great distances with very few after effects. A jumper can take objects or people with him or here through a jump, and almost always takes a bubble of air surrounding him or her along too. It's difficult to jump very large objects, but it can be done if the object is in motion. Known Users: Bennett Dimension Warping Dimension warping is an especially rare ability. The dimensions were meant to stay separated, relying on each other's existence only for balance. Therefore using this power is unstable and dangerous if overused. It was purposely lost a long time ago and was rediscovered by Anthony during hs Avatar training. If one obtains the ability to dimension warp, all other warping abilities are lost. Known users: Kurt, Anthony Time Warping The time powers are perhaps the only powers protected more than the ability to dimension warp. Time warping allows the user to warp through time. The time powers were the only way to travel through time with the exception of two users using chaos control. Both of these abilities became impossible after Jackson and Aang sealed the course of time. Warpgates Warpgates were linked electronic terminals that allowed travel between two points by passing throught the area between dimensional space. Warpgates were triangualr shaped frames with a swirling pink/magenta portal swirling in the middle. The user would enter the coordinate number of the warpgate they wanted to travel too. Some warpgates, such as the one in the Magic Team's base, required special codes to be attached to the coordinates if the user wanted to warp there. Following the dimension collapse, warpgates were quarantined for a couple years, as interdimensional space was deemed unstable. Anti-warp Zones Obviously, some places were not to be warped to, and people developed measures to counter warping. The earliest anti-warp generators had been constructed by ancient civilizations using power crystals. In the present day, anti-warp generators are common in high security locations and many cities in Electronic World, using a variety of different power sources. The anti-warp fields can have radiuses ranging from a couple meters to a few miles. Some fields allow warping within the field, but not in and out. Others entirely block out warping abilities to those inside. Warpgates, however, will work in these fields. The Magic Team base, for example, has an anti-warp field that prevents warping in or out of the base. The only way around this is the warpgate inside, which is the only way out besides the hangar.